The present invention relates in generally to accessories for mobile, handheld telephones and, more particularly to devices for attaching a mobile telephone to a belt or belt loop.
Handheld mobile telephones have become ubiquitous in modern society. One reason for the popularity of mobile telephones is that the user can carry the phone from place to place thereby freeing the user from tethers to fixed communication networks. It is common practice to carry a handheld telephone in a purse or briefcase. The use of a purse or briefcase to carry the phone has some drawbacks. If the user wants the phone to be accessible, the user must keep the purse or briefcase close at hand, or remove the phone from the purse or briefcase. Further, not everyone carries a purse or briefcase. People who do not use a purse or briefcase need an alternate means for carrying the telephone.
It is also known to attach a belt clip to a mobile telephone or pager to allow the user to allow the phone or pager to be clipped onto a belt, waistband, or other clothing article. However, there are distinct disadvantages to using a belt clip. First, the belt clip is susceptible to damage during normal use. In particular, it is fairly common for the phone or pager to be hung (on the arm of a chair, for example) and be bent or broken as a result. Further, when the phone is not being carried, the belt clip prevents the phone from lying flat on a desktop or other surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for further improvement in devices for carrying a mobile telephone.
The present invention is a carrying attachment for a mobile communication device, such as a handheld cellular telephone. The carrying attachment comprises a caribiner that attaches to a clothing article (such as a belt or belt loop), a swivel mount that attaches to the mobile communication device, and a flexible toggle having a first end connected to the caribiner and a second end connected to the swivel mount. The caribiner comprises a closed ring with a hinged element that allows the caribiner to be hooked onto the user""s belt loop. The caribiner attaches to a first end of the flexible toggle. The swivel mount attaches to a back side of the mobile communication device. The swivel mount is connected to a second end of the flexible toggle in a manner that allows the flexible toggle to rotate about the swivel mount.
The carrying attachment allows the phone to be hooked onto the user""s garment, such as a belt or belt loop, so that the mobile communication device is carried from place to place with the user. The caribiner allows the user to quickly detach the phone from the user""s clothing when placing or answering a call, and then quickly reattach the phone after use. The flexible toggle makes the carrying attachment less susceptible to damage than conventional belt attachments, and also reduces the risk of damage to the mobile communication device.